


The Rules

by Nkala99



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Protective O'Neill, Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nkala99/pseuds/Nkala99
Summary: Jack updates the SG-4  team leader on the rules of borrowing his archaeologist.





	The Rules

Jack O’Neill strode into the gate room purposefully, brown eyes sweeping his surroundings and searching for a familiar face amidst the sea of gray and camouflage green. The object of his search spotted him at about the same time and couldn’t seem to hold back an exasperated roll of his eyes. Jack grinned slightly and moved forward.

“Carl,” he greeted, meeting the SG-4 team leader halfway into the room.

“Jack,” Carl Higgins replied warily.

Jack affected a wounded look. “Carl, I’m hurt! You look less than happy to see me!”

“Well, considering the reason for your visit, I have every right to be . . . _less_ than happy,” Carl replied.

“What, I can’t see an old friend off on a mission?” Jack asked, still maintaining an air of innocence.

Carl merely stared expectantly at him.

Jack shook his head. “All right, fine. I _might_ be here for another reason.”

Carl lifted an eyebrow. “Would this reason happen to wear glasses, speak a bunch of languages, and be temporarily assigned from SG-1 to SG-4?”

“Is it that obvious?” Jack asked.

Carl allowed himself a smile. “To everyone but him. Jack, Dr. Jackson’s been off world with us before. I know the routine. We _all_ do.” He held up a hand and began ticking off each statement with his fingers. “Always keep one man on him at all times, more if possible in a dangerous situation. Three squares a day, no excuses, no touching anything without clearance, no talking to locals unless approved by me, and under no circumstances is he to be allowed near Goa’uld ships.”

Jack nodded. “Not bad, but there’s been some additions since that list was given.”

“Dare I ask?” Carl replied.

Jack smirked. “Don’t let him near any princesses, or whatever equivalent there is. Damn kid attracts them like he does trouble. If he so much as _thinks_ about getting a fever or something, cram antibiotics down his throat. And hey- try to keep him away from any zats. He got zatted last mission. Again.”

“I’m amazed he doesn’t glow in the dark by this point,” Carl couldn’t help but add.

“Carter may have mentioned wanting to plug him into some doohickey in her lab to see if he could power it himself,” Jack stated. “Just think; the answer to the fuel crisis could be solved by one sneezy geek.”

Their conversation lapsed as said geek entered the room, distractedly adjusting the straps to his bag. The two team leaders watched as he nearly walked into Sergeant Wilkes, one of Carl’s men. Only Wilkes’ quick sidestep at the last minute saved Daniel from finding himself sprawled on the floor.

Jack clapped Carl on the shoulder. “Good luck, and remember to return him in the same condition you got him, or you’ll answer to Teal’c.”

Carl shot Jack a dirty look, but Jack was already moving to intercept his friend.

Carl’s second in command, Lieutenant David Tanner, stepped up to his team leader’s side. “You know, sir, it’s not too late to switch out Dr. J for someone else.”

Carl rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Let’s get this show on the road before I regret getting out of bed this morning.”

END


End file.
